Las victorias de Rin
by Danna-O
Summary: Porque... era imposible que Haruka le ganase en todo ¿cierto? -RinMako/HaruMako-
1. Primera

**Pareja extraña, lo sé pero me encanta. Espero que a más de alguna/o de aquí también ~**

**Las personalidades de ciertos personajes pueden ser un poco llevadas a mi idea, sólo por precaución. Si les parece bien entonces olvidenlo (?)**

**Free! no me pertenece.**

* * *

"Mako..." Habló el pelirrojo llamando la atención del aludido."¿Por qué Haru no quiere competir conmigo?" Suspiró, siempre era la misma pregunta pero justamente por esa razón fue por la que Haruka desapareció, ni Nagisa quién solía conocer los lugares preferidos del pelinegro habia podido dar con el."Es un cobarde."

"Haru-chan no es un cobarde." Makoto se sentía en la necesidad de defender a su mejor amigo. Sabía la respuesta, aún si Haruka no era capaz de decirle a Rin él no se entrometería. Con el tiempo siendo amigos le llevaba menos trabajo leerle sus pensamientos, por eso era conocedor del lugar donde su amigo se escondía en estos momentos.

"¡Siempre estás de su lado!" Exclamó Rin. El chico de cabellos oliva se sobresaltó por su violenta reacción, Rin le daba la espalda.

"¿Qué quieres decir, Rin-chan?" Cuestionó Mako apoyando su mano en el hombro del otro."Todos somos amigos." Agregó temeroso a la respuesta."¿No?" Rin posó su mano encima de la de su compañero, quien esbozaba una sonrisa a medida que iba sintiendo la calidez crecer.

El pelirrojo volteó hacia Makoto, al estar sentando un escalón más abajo que el otro la distancia era prudente. Hasta ese momento; se puso de pie y para asi poder girarse completamente, su mano jaló de la del menor, poniendole a su altura.

"Si pero..." A Makoto parecía preocuparse más por el estado de su amigo depredador que la poca distancia entre sus rostros.

Tarde se percató del brillo especial en los ojos carmínes, la sonrisa filosa que afloró en los delgados labios... labios que ahora tomaban lentamente los suyos.

"¿...Rin?" Suspiró el de ojos verdes oliva, asimilando lo ocurrido hace unos segundos atrás.

Fue su primer beso. Un chico le dio su primer beso, en el lugar y momento menos indicados. Haru estaba "perdido", Nagisa probablemente lloraba a mares en algún lado de la ciudad y Rin... Las manos del aludido cubrieron cada lado de su rostro, acogiendo sus mejillas. Makoto supuso que diría algo por lo que gentilmente aguardó. Pero nada fue dicho, el pelirrojo en cambio se adueñó de su boca de nuevo, gimió de manera ahogada permitiendo el contacto entre sus lenguas. ¿Había más? Se preguntó, la cabeza le daba vueltas y sus piernas temblaban ante las diversas emociones acumuladas en su interior. Sus manos se aferraron a la chaqueta del mayor y tiraban de ella, casi sin fuerza.

Rin no lo soportó más. ¡Quería a Makoto! Y esa preocupación extra por Haruka que éste siempre demostraba le erizaba la piel. Haru esto, Haru esto otro, pero Haru, porque Haru. ¡También era su amigo! Y que la prioridad del chico por quien sentía más allá de cariño amistoso fuera Haruka le nacía lo competitivo con el.

Qué devastador podía ser el amor.

"Makoto." Lo llamó dandole termino al beso. Mantuvo sus manos en las mejillas del aludido."¡¿Makoto?! ¡Oye, reacciona!" Exclamó preocupado, el de cabellos color oliva con mucho trabajo podía mantenerse de pie por si mismo. Rin maldijo por lo bajo y pudo oír la acelerada respiración del más alto; junto a esas hermosas mejillas que ardían en sus palmas y no podía contener los jadeos."Dime... No fue tu primer beso ¿cierto?" Makoto abrió los ojos, una vez recuperado el aire y admiró el fuerte sonrojo que se apoderó del rostro contrario.

"Si."

"¡Mako-chan, RinRin!" Gritó Nagisa a lo lejos, saliendo de su escondite. Porque sí; había visto absolutamente todo. El llanto se detuvo debido a la sorpresa y se esmeró en parecer convincente para el par. Aunque Makoto siendo como era le creería todo, hasta lo más imposible."¿Han estado buscándolo?" Dijo con maldad, sabía de sobra lo que ese par de lujuriosos hacían.

"¿El qué?

"Mamá Makoto" El rubio lo miró con horror fingido."¡Haru se ha perdido! Pareciera que Rin-chan te lavó el cerebro."

"Ha-Haru... ¡Es cierto!"

Nagisa y Rin le vieron alejarse de a poco. El rubio le pegó en el brazo.

"Ahh, demonios... ¡¿Nagisa?!"

"Eres un bruto Rin-chan."

* * *

**Pues tengo bastante miedo X'D ¿Algún comentario? Este fic tendrá varios capítulos, no sé cuantos, dependerá de la imaginación o creatividad. También recibo sugerencias~ **

**Y ah, vengo de Amor-Yaoi (también lo subí ahi) sólo si llega a pensar que es plagio lol**

**Nos vemos**


	2. Contacto

**Gracias por sus comentarios!**

**Aiiri, muchos kissus virtuales para ti también y me alegro que te haya gustado :'3**

**Sad Whisper sin duda pensamos igual *o***

* * *

Estaba en el centro comercial junto a sus padres, era fin de semana -y ya pasaron días desde aquel beso con Rin.- Durante las clases el pelirrojo le hablaba igual que siempre, como si nada hubiese sucedido y no le quedaba más que fingir ignorancia, ya que en ese momento todo pasaba entre ellos ya sea por un simple roce o las sonrisas que le dedicaba Rin de vez en cuando.

"Makoto quiero que entiendas por qué te estamos comprando un celular..." Su madre habló y el menor le prestó atención."Ya estás grandecito y no eres hijo único ahora. Necesitamos que nos ayudes y seas obediente ¿si?"

"¡No te preocupes!" El chico de ojos verde oliva sonrió al recordar a sus hermanos pequeños. La mujer le hizo entrega del aparato tecnológico y Makoto la abrazó."Yo ayudaré, gracias." Aún abrazado abrió sus ojos y a lo lejos divisó a Rin pasearse entre las tiendas revisando cada vitrina."Ya vengo..." Separándose de la mujer y con su celular enmano caminó para dar con su compañero."¡Rin!" Gritó a lo lejos, y cuando el aludido volteó mirando a su alrededor, de seguro buscando el origen del llamado. Sus piernas automáticamente se detuvieron.

Rin dio con Makoto y se quedaron un rato mirando. El rostro del chico de ojos verdes ardía en vergüenza.

Los ojos carmín del mayor brillaron con la emoción gracias a la iniciativa de Makoto al querer acercarse para hablarle porque durante la semana en la escuela Rin era quien lo buscaba primero.

Y no lo culpaba.

"Hm..." El pelirrojo ya estaba a un lado suyo pero Makoto no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el beso de hace días atrás."¿Y qué haces aquí?" Preguntó Rin viendo que el menor seguía en silencio.

"Me co-compraron un celular..."

"¿Si?" Sonrió levemente al oír ese dulce tartamudeo. Makoto se lo enseñó con rapidez."El negro es bonito." Rin comentó abriendo y cerrando el aparato."Yo también tengo uno." Sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón un celular rojo.

El chico de ojos verdes parecía estar meditando algo."¡Rin!" Lo llamó inconscientemente gritando a causa de los nervios. El aludido se asustó pero guardó la compostura."¿Intercambiamos números?" Pidió después de todo, era algo que no tenía planeado pero ni él sabía por qué se había acercado a Rin sin siquiera tener una buena razón.

Eran amigos.

Hasta después del beso.

¿Ahora qué eran? Rin se comportaba igual que siempre. ¿Estaría jugando con sus...?

_¿Sus... qué?_

Sacudió su cabeza eliminando todo tipo de pensamientos como ésos."Ah, Rin... ¿Tienes el número de Haru?" Cuestionó luego de intercambiar sus números.

"No." Espetó el pelirrojo molesto."Me tengo que ir, nos vemos." A Makoto le sorprendió el repentino cambio de humor del mayor, aún así no replicó... Rin era una caja de sorpresas.

Estaba por irse a dormir cuando su celular vibra en la mesita de noche.

_¿Estás despierto?_

_-Rin_

Si.

-Makoto

Escuchó el vibrar de su celular 4 veces más; 4 mensajes nuevos.

_Sabes... sobre el beso puedes olvidarlo._

_No quiero que cambien las cosas._

_Me gustas como eras antes._

_Demonios, puedes hacer como que no te dije eso._

_-Rin_

No puedo.

-Makoto

Rin demoraba en responder, y su resistencia para no caer dormido se estaba agotando. Por otro lado su mente no descansaba, se mantenía atenta a otro mensaje de parte del pelirrojo. Las dudas crecían, sobre todo cuando el mayor pareció haberse declarado por celular. Era confuso, necesitaba saber si Rin sentía algo... y lo fundamental; si él sentía cosas por su compañero.

* * *

**Bueno, me salió un capítulo corto... pero así como hay cortos también habrán largos no se desanimen! Y tampoco ****se dejen llevar por este emocional y amoroso Rin que en el fondo es un tiburón, ténganlo en mente askdjf**

**Nuevamente gracias por leer :3**

**Nos vemos ~**


	3. Sorpresa

**Kiryu Zero, gracias!**

**Sayuki Yukimura asdf lo siento haha **

**K Dragnel Inuzuka21; si, todos son pequeños. Gracias, es genial poder lograr eso en alguien owó **

**Aiiri, qué bien! Pero yo siendo también lectora me encanta que los capítulos sean largos ~ Da igual si eres buena o no dejando comentarios hah, me has hecho reír :3**

* * *

Era domingo familiar para los Tachibana por lo tanto Makoto tenía prohibido salir. No le quedaba más que cuidar de sus hermanos, ayudar a su madre en las comidas y atender a su padre que disfrutaba de sus descansos en el sofá viendo televisión.

Tendrá que esperar al lunes para saber el número de Haru aunque las visitas estuvieran permitidas sabía que su amigo no sería capaz de llegar a su casa sin ser invitado previamente. La ansiada cena en familia llegó, Makoto organizaba la mesa para sus padres antes de ir a darle papilla a su hermana menor que había despertado debido al hambre.

"Makoto puedes irte a tu habitación." Habló la mujer con un tono de voz amable. El chico de cabellos café oliva tomando su plato a la cocina marchó a su habitación en el segundo piso.

Mañana era el esperado día de clases, se quedó reposando un rato acostado en su cama en unos minutos más ordenaría todo lo necesario para la escuela.

A su cabeza acudió la imagen de su compañero Rin quien no le contestó sus mensajes... ya imaginaba lo incómodo que iba a resultar verlo en el salón.

Su celular vibró bajo su almohada. ¿Será Rin, u otra oferta de la compañía?

_¿Puedes salir?_

_-Rin_

Mis padres están abajo, es peligroso.

-Makoto

_No veo luces prendidas._

_-Rin_

¿Cómo? No me digas que estás afuera...

-Makoto

_Hace frió._

_-Rin_

Abrió la puerta con lentitud. Era cierto, no habían luces prendidas en el primer piso y la casa era silenciosa. Comenzó a bajar las escaleras cuidadosamente, cuando estaba en el último escalón se asomó para divisar la habitación de sus padres asegurándose de que estuvieran ya dormidos. Luego se acercó al ventanal frontal de la casa encontrándose con Rin a fuera del jardín de pie en la vereda de la calle.

"Rin..." Le llamó en un susurro alto pero fue en vano, abrió su celular y escribió.

El ventanal.

-Makoto

El pelirrojo miró al lugar indicado por su amigo, caminó hacia Makoto con una leve sonrisa en sus labios

"¿Tan temprano te duermes?" Habló en un susurro.

"Pasa... pero con cuidado." Le indicó Makoto e ignorando el comentario burlón de Rin, cerró el ventanal.

"¡Ah, Makoto! Veo una mierda." Se quejó el de ojos carmín una vez dentro, moderando el volumen de su voz.

"Es tarde Rin, y hace frió..." Susurró el de pelo café, oyendo los ronquidos de su padre."No quiero que te enfermes."

"Necesitaba hablar contigo." Fue la sencilla respuesta que dio mientras se sentaba en el sillón de la sala."En persona. Y no podía esperar a otro día." Posó su mano en el lado desocupado junto a él, invitándolo a tomar asiento.

"¿Qué es?" Preguntó Makoto con curiosidad, sentándose en el sofá mirando a los ojos de Rin quien rápidamente se apoderó de su boca.

El menor no pudo hacer nada al respecto, tampoco quería. Durante los días inconscientemente había extrañado el suave roce de los labios del pelirrojo, por eso ahora intentaba corresponderle pero el ritmo era muy intenso. El aire hacía falta en sus pulmones, Rin se alejó por unos centímetros permitiendole volver a concentrarse en respirar pero a pesar de eso continuaba besando sus labios por no más de 2 segundos.

"Respira." Le recordó susurrando en su oído a medida que acercaba un poco su cuerpo al menor, rodeando su cintura con sus brazos. El chico de ojos verdes lo abrazó, escondiendo su ardiente rostro en el pecho del mayor.

"Rin, no..." Intentaba zafarse del agarre de la mano de Rin en su mentón, sin ser muy brusco ni queriendo provocar ruidos. El depredador quería conseguir contacto visual, el tierno rostro rojo del chico orca le indicaban lo avergonzado que podría estar en ese momento."Mis padres..." Murmuró ya dándose por vencido, fijando sus ojos en la ardiente mirada del mayor, que brillaban igual que la otra vez.

"Nunca olvidaré esto..." Dijo Rin mientras esbozaba un intento de sonrisa.

"¿Uh?"

"No olvides ningún beso que te he dado." Makoto sintió su corazón acelerarse, la mirada de Rin parecía estar atravesándole, en contacto directo en su interior, _quemándome_... Negó con la cabeza, apoyó sus rodillas en el sofá ganando más altura y se acomodó entre las piernas del mayor, su mano descansó en los suaves cabellos del contrario mientras sus dedos acariciaban suavemente de las hebras rojizas. A estas alturas pensaba que el corazón hasta se le saldría del pecho."¿Makoto?"

"Creo que también me gustas..." Se inclinó para atrapar la boca de Rin con sus labios.

Siendo éste el primer beso que daba por iniciativa propia.

Le pertenecían a Rin y así quería que fuera por siempre.

Antes de que el mayor se fuera de su casa, le entregó un colgante para celular... curiosamente se trataban de un tiburón y una orca. ¡Le encantaban las orcas! Y bueno, el tiburón le recordaba a Rin.

Al otro día, y despertando con mucho sueño se levantó para irse camino a la escuela encontrándose a Haru en el camino. Antes de poder decir algo la señora Tachibana llamó a su hijo para darle algunos pedidos al regreso de la casa. La atención del pelinegro fue hacia el famoso colgante y frunció el ceño al ver ese tiburón, porque la orca era bastante bonita y tierna comparado a lo otro.

"¡Ah, Haru! ¿Intercambiamos números?" Preguntó Makoto al cortar la llamada.

"Claro."

Llegaron al recinto escolar unos minutos antes. El chico de cabellos café miraba con ansiedad la puerta del salón, esperando por Rin hasta que tocó el timbre para el inicio de clases.

"Niños, hay algo que debo informarles." Habló la profesora de pie frente a todos."Nuestro compañero Rin Matsuoka se ha ido de la escuela y va a vivir en Australia unos años..."

* * *

**Yo no me esperaba esto, lo juro (?)**

**Joo, justo cuando Makoto "cree" que le gusta Rin :c**

**Spoiler hermoso; ¿qué hará Haru?**

**Nos vemos! ~**


	4. Primera derrota

**Siento la demora! Me fui de viaje por las vacaciones y por lo menos yo necesito escribir en un lugar fijo y tranquila xD**

_**Aclaro que Makoto en esta historia es uke**_

**Gracias por sus comentarios, bienvenida a las nuevas lectoras de este fic! Y bueno, sus dudas las dejaré sin responder muahah**

* * *

Makoto luchaba contra el nudo en su garganta y esas lágrimas que amenazaban con resbalar por sus mejillas, se acomodó en el banco de modo que Haruka no pudiera verle el rostro y permitió la caída de algunas lágrimas que ya le eran imposible contener limpiándolas con la manga de su chaqueta rápidamente. Las emociones se mezclaban entre sí.

¿Qué podía hacer ahora? Rin se marchó a Australia, no hubo más comunicación entre ellos que la del domingo por la noche. Si hubiera sabido que ésa sería la última vez que lo vería los resultados habrían sido totalmente distintos. Recordó a la profesora decir "por unos años" ¿Acaso Rin volvería?

¿Por cuánto tiempo tendrá que esperar?

"Makoto" Haruka lo llamó al notar que le daba la espalda, el chico de ojos verdes se estabilizó antes de voltear y esbozar algo parecido a una sonrisa. Lo menos que quería conseguir era preocupar al pelinegro o a Nagisa durante el día. A pesar de tener toda la atención de Makoto el más bajo no hizo ningún otro comentario.

"¿Haru-chan?"

Cuando el de ojos azules estaba por hablar fue interrumpido por la profesora encargada del salón quien daba inicio a una nueva unidad en inglés.

"Ah... Tachibana-kun, ¿podrías ayudarme en esto?" Una chica de cabellos grises se acercó al banco. Lo normal durante ésta clase Haruka y Makoto trabajaban juntos pero al delfín por ese día parecía no importarle.

"Uhm, si." Aceptó el más alto sintiéndose extrañamente triste y agobiado."Quizás Haru ya lo ha notado..." Pensaba.

Tocó el timbre para el descanso y poco a poco el salón fue quedando solo, excepto por ellos, Haruka seguía sentado en su puesto. La última persona salió y el sonido de la puerta cerrándose hizo eco en el lugar vacío. Makoto seguía esperando a Haruka, siempre lo hacía y juntos se iban al encuentro de Nagisa...

"Puedes hacerlo ahora." Habló finalmente el pelinegro poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia su amigo quedando a solo unos pocos pasos de distancia entre ellos, observando la confundida expresión en el rostro de Makoto."Llorar..." Dijo Haruka adivinando lo que podría estar preguntándose el más alto mientras levantaba sus brazos, creando un espacio entre ellos especialmente para el chico de ojos verdes.

"N-No, Haru-chan... yo..." Murmuró Makoto percatándose de lo débil que se oía su voz. El pelinegro cansándose de lo terco que podía llegar a ser el chico orca, terminó por abrazarlo el mismo. Su brazo izquierdo rodeó la espalda y el derecho parte de la nuca, acariciando los cabellos del menor.

Poco a poco fue notando la humedad en su hombro.

Le encantó que Makoto le confiara sus lágrimas, pero no quería ver más a su amigo llorar de este modo.

"¡Mako-chan, Haru-chan!" Les gritó Nagisa quien llegó a un lado suyo gracias a la carrera a gran velocidad que hizo."¡Se han demorado bastante, estaba muy aburrido! ¿Oh? ¿Mako-chan?" Se fijó en el rostro del mayor con más atención."Tienes los ojos muy hinchados... ¿Tienes sueño?"

"Algo así..."

"Nagisa." Habló Haruka dejando al más alto sentado en una banca."Rin se ha marchado a Australia."

"¡Imposible!" Gritó el chico rubio sorprendido, recordando que hace unas semanas había espiado el beso entre Rin y Makoto."Ahora sé la razón del estado de Mako-chan..."

"¿De qué hablas?"

"¿Ah? ¿Haru-chan no sabe?" Nagisa seguía sorprendido pero luego de unos segundos supo que había cometido un gran error. Desvió la mirada al chico orca quien parecía no percatarse de lo que hablaban.

"... Nagisa." Al pelinegro le rodeó un aura maligna.

"¡Te lo diré, te lo diré todo!" Lloriqueó el rubio asustado."Pero aún así debemos ayudar a Mako-chan."

* * *

**Nagisa chismoso (?)**

**Hoy no habrá spoiler hermoso ewe **

**Gracias por leer, queridos/as**

**Nos vemos~~**


	5. Casual

**Buenas, la otra vez quise responder sus comentarios pero lo subí apurada. Me gusta responderlos x3**

**Annie Thompson, acá en el capítulo está la respuesta a todo :x (?)**

**Kiryu Zero, hahah Makoto siempre será adorable en todo! lástima que le toque llorar por Rin ;o;**

**Aiiri, acá esta la respuesta huhuu... xDDDD qué malvada! **

**Alex, por fin llegó la conti... ojalá tu espera no haya sido tan mala (?) n_n**

* * *

"Anoche hablamos por mensajes y me dijo que había comido caballa." Dijo Nagisa con seriedad."Le hizo mal ¡y no te quería decir porque tú amas la caballa!"

"Es mentira."

"Ah, no puedo hacerlo." El pelinegro sólo asintió, desviando su mirada al suelo tratando de relacionar una cosa con la otra ya que el rubio de manera inconsciente ya le había informado de lo fundamental.

¿Podría ir hacia Makoto y torturarlo hasta que hablara todo? Como su amigo rubio le dijo, Rin tenía que ver en el tema; eso le molestaba y causaba interés en el de maneras iguales. ¿Qué tendría que ver su rival con su mejor amigo? Admitía no pasar todo el tiempo junto a Makoto, de seguro Rin aprovechaba esos momentos para asechar al chico orca.

Notó que seguía de pie junto a un árbol y solo, Nagisa marchó al lado de Makoto en un intento de hacerle reír.

"Mamá Makoto no puedes seguir de este modo. ¡Eres muy risueño, es extraño!" El aludido tenía su cabeza apoyada en el hombro del menor mientras este le palmeaba la espalda. Haruka en cambio se sentó en el suelo frente a ambos chicos disfrutando de las refrescantes brisas y el calor del sol dando en su rostro."Es un día bonito." Comentó Nagisa."¿Y si vamos a la playa?" Dio un brinco de su asiento tomando por sorpresa a Makoto.

"¿Dices, después de clases?" Haruka se acomodó en el lugar del rubio, ofreciéndole su hombro para que volviera a recostarse.

"Sí, y como siempre nadamos en piscinas..."

"Pero a Makoto..." Habló en un intento de distraerse cuando el aroma del más alto le invadió por completo.

"No te preocupes por mí, Haru-chan" Le interrumpió el chico orca."En cuanto han dicho playa tus ojos brillaron." Explicó Makoto riendo suavemente mientras fijaba su mirada en los ojos azules de su amigo. Se dirigió a Nagisa."Es una buena idea."

"¡Me alegro que te hayas animado, Mako-chan!"

"Nagisa-kun, llegó el profesor al salón." Avisó un niño que venía corriendo deteniéndose por unos segundos y luego continuó hacia su sala.

"¡Oh, nos vemos más tarde chicos!"

Las dos horas restantes de clases se pasaron rápidamente, al menos para Makoto que intentaba distraerse con la película que les habían puesto para entretenerlos. Haruka sentía los segundos eternos, amaba el agua e ir a la playa de vez en cuando no estaba nada mal. Seguía preocupado por su mejor amigo; presentía que no lo iba a pasar del todo bien hasta que viera al dulce chico orca un poco más animado.

El pelinegro miró a través de la ventana.

Ésta tarde intentaría preguntarle a Makoto lo que le sucedía, de cierto modo no quería volver a recordarlo pero no soportaba la curiosidad. ¡Hasta Nagisa sabía! ¿Por qué el no, siendo su mejor amigo?

"¿Traes tu traje de baño, Mako-chan?" Cuestionó el menor de todos, cerrando el bolso con su traje de baño en manos. Estaban a sólo centímetros del mar y ya quería cambiarse luego.

"No... sólo lo traía conmigo para la academia de verano." Dijo el de ojos esmeralda mientras sonreía bobamente."Pero quise venir de todas maneras..."

"¿Me acompañarías a cambiarme?" Nagisa miró a Haruka con ojos de perrito pero guardó silencio al ver al pelinegro sacarse la ropa lentamente, logró divisar su traje de baño debajo de los pantalones."Ya veo... ¡Espérenme!" Y dicho esto marchó solo al baño.

"Makoto..."

"Está bien Haru, anda." Comprendió lo que su compañero intentaba decirle. Haruka asintió en silencio, y apresuró su encuentro con el agua más que nada para volver pronto con el menor. Volteó a mirar a Makoto, Nagisa llegó haciéndole compañía por un rato al más alto.

"¡Heeeey! ¿Cómo está el agua?" Le gritó el pequeño rubio corriendo hacia el mar, pareciera que más de una respuesta quería comprobarlo él mismo. Se zambulló en el agua justo cuando se formaba una baja ola que golpeó justo en la zona donde estaba de pie Haruka. Nagisa sacó su cabeza a la superficie."¿Y ya le preguntaste a Mako qué le ocurre?

"¿Por qué preguntas? Tú ya sabes la respuesta."

"Eso fue muy cruel, Haru-chan." Se quejó Nagisa nadando alrededor del de ojos azules."Pero para que estés tranquilo, él no me dijo nada... yo lo vi."

"Para estar tranquilo tengo que saberlo." Dijo Haruka dándose el último zambullido.

"Suerte con eso." Le sonrió el menor yéndose a nadar más lejos.

El agua goteaba por su cuerpo ya relajado, sabía lo terco que podía llegar a ser Makoto por no querer molestar o preocupar a la gente, si quería saber algo de parte del tierno chico de cabellos castaños debía ser paciente y lo otro era no hacerlo sentir incómodo, abordarlo de preguntas; probablemente el castaño terminaría confesando todo por sí mismo.

Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no se percató del bolso de Nagisa, sumando la arena que ya venía dificultando sus pasos.

El chico de ojos verdes se percató de la pérdida en el equilibrio del pelinegro, alcanzó a reaccionar poniéndose de pie lo más rápido que pudo. Su plan era atajar a su amigo y con la ayuda de su gran equilibrio evitar una desastrosa caída.

No. Cayó de espaldas con Haru abrazándole fuertemente, humedeciéndole la única ropa que traía...

"Aah, Ha-Haru..." Jadeó el castaño. El aludido se removió para mirarlo a la cara con total sorpresa, jamás creyó oírle pronunciar su nombre de ésa manera. Makoto tenía los ojos cerrados dado que el sol le molestaba, las pequeñas gotas de agua que caían de la punta de sus cabellos negros terminaban por deslizarse en el rostro de menor y la camisa víctima de la humedad traslucía el torso de Makoto, que a diferencia suya aún no desarrollaba los músculos."Aire..." Se excusó todavía jadeante, el tierno chica orca sonrió. Aunque muy en el fondo trataba de ocultar su nerviosismo; la única cercanía como la que había tenido ahora fueron con Rin, se sentía extraño y triste a la vez al volver a recordar lo sucedido con su amigo pelirrojo.

"Perdona." El de ojos azules se apartó de Makoto fijándose en los pantalones empapados por culpa suya. Su amigo se removió al sentir la incómoda sensación de la ropa pegarse a su piel. Ambos mantenían silencio, el castaño optó por mirar al mar mientras que Haru se veía levemente interesado en el rostro de Makoto.

Estaba sonrojado, casi como tomate.

El chico más alto sabía que Haruka estaba viéndole de manera atenta y eso no ayudaba en nada. Después de todo Haru debía preguntar sobre la gran incógnita que le dejó Nagisa en la mañana pero las palabras no salían de su boca ni se formulaban en su cabeza.

No podía pensar más allá de la voz de Makoto llamándolo de la manera en la que lo hizo y el efecto que causó; quería abrazarlo, protegerlo, saberlo todo. Pero si recreaba la escena en su cabeza, el rostro del menor con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y pequeñas gotas recorriendo ésas mejillas al rojo vivo; sólo le entraban ganas de besar sus labios, apoderarse de esa boca jadeante por aire y pidiendo a gritos ser besada.

Pero lo que sí sentia y era más fuerte que lo demás...

Quería que Makoto necesitara de él.

Nagisa observó todo -de nuevo- escondido en el mar. Lo admitía, tenía frió pero no quería hacer un mal tercio entre esos dos, y porque también disfrutaba siendo un casual espectador.

* * *

**Díganme qué tal! Intenté escribirlo cursi -no es lo mío, soy muy bruta para ese tipo de cosas :c-**

**Pobre Nagisa, luego aparecerá_ alguien_ y no andará tan solo :3**

**Nos vemos ~**


	6. Descontrol

**Hola gente! Gracias por sus comentarios ~**

**Alex, en éstos capítulos sí son pequeños y también escribiré cuando estén más grandecitos. Agradezco tus consejos n_n**

**Aiiri, Haru es un loquillo! Menos mal que a Nagisa no le ocurrió nada malo después de haber pasado ese gran frío, pobrecito~ Gracias por tus animos**

**Anakashi gracias! Haru no se resistirá mucho, ya verás x'D kasd no agradezcas, que yo disfruto escribiendo esto **

**Kiryu Zero muchas gracias~ pobre Makoto, estoy abusando mucho de él! Me alegra saberlo y también que aun te mantengas interesado en el fic :3**

**Sayuki Yukimura, me alegro n_n. Y no sé como responder a tu pregunta, estoy viendo que haré sufrir mucho a Haru o a Rin ;o; soy una desgraciada que no mide las consecuencias -pero igual quiere ver a Makoto de uke-**

* * *

Abrió sus ojos y se encontraba descansando en el hombro de Makoto mientras éste charlaba alegremente con Nagisa. Haruka quiso recordar en qué momento se había levantado de la cama para ir a la escuela y sobre todo cómo paso las horas de clase. Se removió en su lugar, acomodándose mejor en las piernas del castaño quien no se opuso a la idea.

"Estabas muy cansado, Haru." Comentó la orca acariciando el negro azulado cabello de su amigo.

"Y todo es tu culpa." Pensaba Haruka sintiendo un leve cosquilleo ante el suave roce de los dedos del más alto. En realidad no toda la culpa recaía en su tierno amigo, en parte era responsabilidad suya. ¿Quién le mandó a recordar aquella escena en la playa? Involuntariamente quedó grabada a fuego en su memoria pero éso era algo que su amigo no sabía y no tenía porqué saberlo."¿Puedo seguir durmiendo?"

"Claro, queda tiempo." Nagisa esbozó una gran sonrisa; puesto que nunca había observado al mayor dormir. Haruka dejó sus párpados caer con lentitud, y en unos minutos Makoto sintió la calmada respiración del delfín, indicándole que se había quedado profundamente dormido."Pobre Haru-chan, debe estar muy agotado..."

"¿Eh?"

"Digo que, últimamente ha andado muy preocupado y atento." Se explicó el rubio tirando de una de las mejillas del joven durmiente.

"No lo había notado..." Comentó Makoto de manera honesta."¿Por qué será?" Lanzó esa pregunta al aire, pensando en alguna posible razón.

"Hay algo que te he querido preguntar hace unos días..." Los rosados ojos del menor brillaron intensamente, a la vez que su alegre y suave expresión se tornaba seria.

El aludido volteó el rostro para con curiosidad."¿Hm?"

"¿Qué tipo de relación tenías con Rin-chan?" Listo, la bomba fue lanzada. Makoto estaba en shock, y optó por no gritar de la sorpresa sólo para no despertar a Haruka. Su tranquilo ritmo cardíaco aumentó y en unos pocos segundos sus mejillas ardieron tomando un lindo color rojo."Aww... te has sonrojado."

"¿Na-Nagisa...? ¿Cómo...?" Susurró no siendo capaz ni siquiera de formular la pregunta.

El rubio le sonrió de manera tranquilizadora soltando una pequeña risa."Porque yo los vi ése domingo cuando Haru escapó; se besaron."

"¡Rin me besó!" Lloriqueó Makoto intentando defenderse.

"¡Sé que te gustó, Mako-chan! De otro modo no habrías dejado que su lengua...-"

"Shhhh, calla." Ambos se fijaron en el pelinegro quien parecía seguir ignorando lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Tenía una expresión molesta en el rostro, de seguro culpa de los pequeños gritos de emoción de Nagisa.

"¿Y bien?"

"¿Qué?"

"¿Qué te dijo?" El castaño iba a responder pero fue interrumpido por el menor."¿Se vieron otros días después de eso? ¡Ahh, ése Rin es un bruto, se lo dije! ¡¿Por qué se fue?!"

"¿Cuándo se lo dijiste?" Era el turno de Makoto el cuestionar.

"Cuando saliste huyendo en busca de Haru, le pegué." Dijo Nagisa revisando de nuevo a un Haruka dormido."Hice bien en pegarle porque fue muy bruto aún siendo tu primer beso." El aludido sonrió tristemente."¡Al irse te hizo mucho daño, Mako-chan!" Pausó finalmente, dándose un respiro."Y dime, dime..." El rubio parecía impaciente por saberlo todo."¿Extrañas a Rin?"

"Si, mucho..."

El pelinegro acostado en las piernas de Makoto se removió hasta quedar sentado frente al castaño.

"Makoto."

"¿Ha-Haru?"

"Asi que..." Murmuró paseando sus ojos azules por el lugar, deteniéndose unos segundos en Nagisa para después volver a fijarlos en la verde mirada de su amigo."Rin te dio tu primer beso." Haruka quería creerse aquello, que le había caído como balde de agua fría luego de haberse despertado de la magnífica siesta en las piernas de Makoto."Te gusta Rin."

"¡No!" Gritó Makoto, no iba a responder aquello. La mirada de Haruka eran como miles de clavadas directamente a su corazón.

"Haru-chan." Intentó hablarle Nagisa pero el aludido ignorando al llamado se levantó y se fue, dejando a los dos menores solos."¡Está molesto! ¡Ahhh, lo siento Mako-chan! Arruiné su amistad casi perfecta." Lloriqueaba el más bajo queriendo iniciar una pataleta, o ir tras el delfín y aferrarse a una de sus piernas.

"Descuida Nagisa, todo se arreglará." Susurró Makoto, deseando profundamente que aquello se cumpliera.

Por arte de magia el timbre tocó, marcando la entrada a clase.

Lo mejor que podía hacer era ignorar a Haruka como éste haría con el, por lo menos hasta que pasara el ambiente tenso. ¿Cómo saber cuándo? Ni idea, Haru no es del tipo expresivo. Se armó de valor para entrar y sentarse en su puesto.

...

"¡Haru, Haru! Ya no me ignores..." Makoto Tachibana, con sus 12 años estaba al borde del llanto."Además tenemos que hacer el trabajo." No tenía conocimiento de cuánto duró exactamente sin hablarle al pelinegro pero comenzó a sentirse muy arrepentido por todo, hasta podría decir que el asunto lo volvió sensible. Necesitaba a Haruka Nanase; hablándole, abrazándolo a modo de consuelo, durmiendo en sus piernas u hombro...

El pelinegro a veces dirigía su mirada al rostro de Makoto, observando lo lloroso de sus ojos verdes, y el puchero en sus labios a modo berrinche. Muchas veces estuvo a punto de dar su brazo a torcer pero mantuvo la compostura.

Por otro lado, la tortura pronto iba a llegar a su fin. Él sólo era su mejor amigo; no contaba con motivos suficientes para sentir el gran enojo que sentía en lo más profundo de su ser.

"El trabajo no se alcanzará a finalizar hoy, por lo tanto lo quiero completo para mañana antes de que yo entre en mi escritorio."

Haruka suspiró comenzando a guardar sus cosas.

"No terminamos..."

"Vamos a terminarlo en mi casa." Interrumpió el pelinegro, Makoto iba a replicar."En la tuya hay muchas distracciones."

"Cierto." Reconoció el chico de ojos verdes vencido.

El pelinegro había trabajado la mayor parte del trabajo en clases asi que ahora le tocaba a Makoto mientras freía caballa.

"Haru..."

"¿Qué?" El mayor acomodó los platos con comida en una bandeja y la llevó hacia el castaño.

"¿Ayúdame?"

Haruka tomó asiento en el suelo, fijándose en el cuaderno."Ya lo terminaste todo..." Se iba a ir pero Makoto lo sujetó de la camisa, tomándolo por sorpresa.

"Dime qué hacer para que dejes de estar molesto." Haruka soltó un sonoro suspiro, sabía que Makoto no le iba a soltar hasta que respondiera.

"No estoy molesto."

"Si lo estás." El aludido replicó con voz suave sin querer provocar otra pelea.

"Pero no recuerdo que me hubieras respondido..."

"¿Qué cosa? ¡Lo responderé!" Interrumpió el menor decidido.

"¿Te gusta Rin?"

"Haruka, yo..."

"¿Ése beso fue importante para ti o no?" Haruka no le dejaba terminar de hablar. Acortó la distancia entre sus rostros, mirándole fijamente a los ojos."Makoto..." El aludido guardó silencio perdido en esos mares azules, en la belleza que nunca antes se había dado el tiempo de admirarla. Sentía la casi imperceptible respiración del mayor chocar en sus labios."Entonces, dame un beso a mí..."

"¿B-Besarte?" Makoto cuestionó asombrado, jamás se esperaría ésa petición de parte de su mejor amigo

"Como lo has hecho con Rin."

"¿Eso... es todo?" El tierno chico orca se sentía inseguro."Pero Haru... ¡Eres mi mejor amigo!"

"No pasará nada."

Makoto lo pensó por unos minutos, posó sus manos en las piernas del pelinegro para impulsarse a disminuir la distancia restante. Él no sabía besar, ni sabía que iba a hacer durante el beso ya que Rin ésa vez fue el que tomó la iniciativa.

Pensar en Rin ahora le dolía.

El roce entre sus bocas fue corto, no más de dos segundos. Makoto fingió el beso como si fuera uno de mejilla.

Haruka quedó atónito. Definitivamente no se imaginaba un beso cómo ese; tan inocente, inexperto. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, estremeciéndolo ferozmente y el calor comenzó a subir.

"L-Listo." Murmuró Makoto tímido, creando una distancia normal entre sus cuerpos. El mayor lejos de ponerse de pie y seguir su vida como todos los días, jaló del cabello castaño suavemente y dio inicio a otro beso. Tampoco sabía besar pero tenía algunas referencias, no iba a ser tan difícil."Ahh..." Se quejó el de ojos verdes luego que su boca fuera liberada por un momento."¡Ha-Haruka!" Iba a detenerlo todo pero el aludido no tardó en volver a besarle, ahora utilizando su lengua. El más alto cayo de espaldas a causa del pequeño empuje que le dio el pelinegro para así tener más control sobre su cuerpo. Makoto concentró sus fuerzas y separó al mayor, sentándose nuevamente mientras escondía su boca tras la manga de su camisa."Lo siento pero... el beso con Rin sí tiene un gran valor para mí." Confesó con el rostro ardiendo y el corazón acelerado.

* * *

**Jo.**

**Jo.**

**Spoiler hermoso: Tiburón aproximándose a gran velocidad (?)**

**Saludos ~ :3**


	7. Segunda

**Buenas! Disculpen la demora .w.**

**Annie Thompson, espera... que las cosas con Haru aún no terminan muahaha**

**Anakashi XDDDD qué risa! Ojalá en éste capítulo aclares muchas de tus preguntas hahah (siento que no puedo con todas, lol) precisamente, a Haruka le falta mucho que demostrar owó**

**Yuki Uzumaki, XDDDDDDD me causó mucha gracia tu comentario, junto los nuevos apodos... hahahh Pero es que no podía quedarse con las ganas (yo tampoco :/c) **

**Aiiri, me alegro que te haya gustado n_n! Makoto tiene mucho potencial como uke, sin duda jojo. Gracias!**

**Mrst. anonimo, bueno... los cambios los hice por simple comodidad mía. Se me fue haber avisado ciertas cosas, qué despistada soy -u-**

* * *

"Ya veo..." Dijo Haruka alejándose de Makoto. El castaño se mantuvo estático en el lugar, sorprendiéndose de la simple respuesta del mayor.

"¿Haru?"

"Se te va a enfriar la comida."

"Ah, si..." El tierno chico orca se acercó a comer de su plato en silencio, la verdad es que ni tenía apetito pero no podía despreciar la buena intención del de ojos azules. En medio de ese incómodo momento el celular del castaño sonó, a leer el identificador no dudó en contestar."¿Mamá? ¿Qué ocurre?"

"Es hora de volver a casa Mako." El aludido distanció el aparato de su oreja y se fijó en la hora.

"Hmmm... ya voy en camino." Dijo para luego despedirse de la mujer y cortar. Se puso de pie con sus materiales en mano y caminó hacia un sillón en donde dejó su mochila al entrar."Debo irme, Haru. ¡Gracias por la comida, nos vemos mañana!" Makoto quería huír pronto, le producía nervios estar cerca del delfín.

"Makoto." Haruka intentó alcanzarle pero el castaño al oírlo se detuvo abruptamente."¿Sucede algo...?" Preguntó, sin querer referirse al beso que se habían dado.

"No..."

El camino a su casa fue lento, necesitaba relajarse y poner en orden sus ideas. ¡Besó a Haru! Y aunque su amigo le haya asegurado que nada pasaría entre ellos después de aquello su corazón no podía estarse tranquilo.

Rin estaba en Australia... ¿Qué le diría cuando el tiburón esté de regreso?

"¡Makoto!" Le gritaron causando que diera un brinco debido al susto. Ésa voz... la reconocía y a la perfección.

"¡¿Rin?!" Exclamó el castaño girándose lentamente, deseando en lo más profundo de su ser que todo sea producto de su imaginación. Rin lo abrazó, llevándolo de vuelta a la realidad."¿N-No estabas en A-Australia?"

"He vuelto por unos días..." Respondió el pelirrojo esbozando una radiante sonrisa.

El celular del más alto sonó nuevamente.

"¿Si?"

"Te estamos esperando a cenar, cariño."

"Mamá... Rin está conmigo."

"¿Oh?" Hubo un silencio en la línea, la madre parecía estar pensando algo."¿El niño que viajó a otro país...? Hmm... Invítalo a casa ¿si?"

"Aguarda." El castaño miró al pelirrojo, a unos centímetros de su rostro."Mi madre pregunta si podrías ir a la cena..."

Rin se veía sorprendido, luego depositó un suave beso en los labios del menor."Iré, gracias por la invitación señora Tachibana." El de ojos carmín tomando de la mano la cual sujetaba el celular tiró de ella para adueñarse nuevamente de la boca de Makoto. A los segundos el tierno chico de ojos verdes intentó corresponderle, cosa que le hizo gracia. No era un beso apasionado, ni con un ritmo muy intenso; propio de Makoto quien solía ser más paciente y cariñoso."Vamos..." Le susurró, agarrando de su mano.

Toda preocupación desapareció de su cabeza. En éste preciso momento sólo quería concentrarse en memorizar la calidez de sus manos entrelazadas. No sabía por cuántos días tendría a Rin con él, necesitaba aprovecharlo al máximo.

Luego de la cena el chico de ojos carmín ayudo a la señora Tachibana a recoger la mesa mientras Makoto iba a supervisar a sus hermanos al segundo piso. Dejó de oír ruido en la cocina, bajó las escaleras con miedo de que Rin se hubiera marchado sin haberlo despedido y se lo encontró en el salón, con su madre revisando viejos álbumes familiares.

"¿Es ése un pijama de pollito?" Preguntó Rin bastante emocionado al ver las fotos, mientras que el rostro de Makoto ardía. Al parecer, el pelirrojo terminó de ayudar en la cocina y le quedó esperando sentado en el salón hasta dar con los álbumes y la señora Tachibana pareció encantada a la idea de enseñárselos.

"En ése tiempo Makoto fue hijo único, tenemos muchas fotos de él." Explicó la mujer pasando a la siguiente página."Ahh, aquí sale con Haruka." Rin se burló internamente del pelinegro al ver al delfín en pañales."Desde muy pequeños fueron muy unidos, no podían hablar pero se entendían a la perfección... Y Mako lloraba cuando lo separaban de él." Relató la madre, su voz reflejaba la nostalgia que le producían las fotografías.

"Rin..." Intentó llamar la atención del mayor, por suerte el aludido pudo desviar su vista del álbum. La señora Tachibana suspiró, guardando donde estaba el libro de fotos. El pelirrojo caminó hasta las escaleras.

"Si quieres sube, llamé a tu casa y ya vienen por tí." La mujer salió al patio trasero a regar las plantas.

"Pudiste haberte negado a verlas..." Habló Makoto formando un tierno puchero en sus labios.

"Jamás." Le contestó burlón el mayor.

"¿...Por cuánto te quedarás?"

"No lo sé realmente." El pelirrojo subió un escalón para quedar un poco más cerca del menor.

"¿Por qué volviste, no sería en unos años más?"

"No lo soporté... te extrañaba mucho, Makoto." Dijo Rin, sincero."Y pensé que podría mantener mis sentimientos controlados." El chico de ojos verdes escuchaba atento, de pronto comenzó a sentir un nudo formándose dolorosamente en su pecho."Realmente me gustas." Confesó el tiburón sin vergüenza alguna.

"Tu también me gustas mucho." El momento era perfecto, hasta que su cabeza le hizo volver hace un rato atrás, por la tarde y en la casa de Haruka, ese extraño beso sin propósito que compartieron. El pelinegro rompió la exclusividad de los labios de Makoto, borró el rastro anterior de Rin y se adueñó de una parte de los pensamientos de la orca."¿Qué somos?"

"Somos novios." Rin sonrió, sus ojos brillaron intensamente."Sólo que no te lo he pedido de la manera correcta..." Y reflexionando aquello se acercó a la oreja del lado derecho del de ojos verdes y susurró."¿Quieres ser mi novio?"

"Si quiero..."

"¡Bien!" Exclamó el pelirrojo manifestando su felicidad de alguna manera. Escuchó una bocina a fuera de la casa."Mañana después de clases tendremos nuestra primera cita como novios." Le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de marcharse.

* * *

**JO.**

**Ah, al parecer Rin se irá de nuevo. **

**Jo jo, me siento super malvada -w-**

**Bien gente... pido disculpas adelantadas, estoy trabajando con 4 fics en total (contando éste) hasta ahora no he tenido problemas pero igual xD**

**Saludos ~**


	8. Ideal

**Annie Thompson, no se me ocurrió otro más apto para Makoto pero como esté se verá muy bien ;o; (?)**

**Kiryu Zero, ahh qué bien! Puede que no me creas pero también me cuesta un poco verlo de uke... es como suke e_e**

**Ran-Ran jasdk muchas gracias! Espero no te haya tomado mucha molestia esperar este capítulo~**

**Aiiri, traté de escribirla lo mejor que pude ~ (no soy alguien que sale a citas, asi que no tengo ni la menor idea de qué trata una XD) Gracias por comprender uwu**

**Yuki Uzumaki, guíate por lo sexy, guíate por lo sexy! (?) Bueno, Makoto en cuanto si es seme o uke me confunde pero le veo como suke... pero le prefiero uke y flush *sonido mágico***

**Sayuki Yukimura, no puedo dejar de lado mi parte malvada u_u. Muchas gracias por haberte dado el tiempo de dejarme el review, no te preocupes si no puedes dejarme uno en otra ocasión :'3 (también quiere hard XDD)**

**Gente, hay una **_parte pequeña escrita en cursiva_**; es un recuerdo.**

* * *

Makoto se las arregló para no asistir a clases, recompensa en parte por tener una asistencia perfecta. Puede que estén en los exámenes finales pero el pasar un día completo con Rin valía completamente la pena y debido a que el pelirrojo venía de visita desde muy lejos, sus padres le concedieron el permiso.

Se acostó en la cama una vez apagado el despertador, sintiéndose aliviado de no tener que levantarse y ansioso en parte porque cabía la posibilidad de tener a Haruka de pie afuera de su casa esperándole.

"No pasará nada." Le prometió el pelinegro.

"¿Realmente será así?" Se preguntó hundiendo el rostro en su almohada y tratar de conciliar el sueño de nuevo.

Los minutos pasaron y Haruka no llegó, las cosas no podrían verse peor; escapando de su mejor amigo.

Como al medio día su celular emitió un sonido de mensaje.

_Te prestaré la materia de hoy._

_-Haru_

Dio un suspiro, levantándose de la cama para irse al baño a tomar una ducha antes de salir y encontrarse con Rin.

Te lo agradezco. Siento haber faltado; Rin llegó.

-Makoto

Era su amigo, y aunque jamás sería capaz de mentirle, debía ser sincero con él.

Haruka y Nagisa se juntaron al descanso como lo hacían habitualmente, sin Makoto con ellos, claro. El pelinegro traía su celular en mano, apretándolo con fuerza y de manera inconsciente; esperando un nuevo mensaje de parte de la orca.

"Es muy inusual que Mako-chan falte." Dijo Nagisa mientras bebía de un jugo en el descanso."Hasta el ambiente se siente extraño." El pelinegro no contestó, estaba pendiente de alguna señal de su celular."¡Qué silencio!" Se quejó el menor intentando captar su atención."Ah ¿Y si vamos a visitarlo? ¿Estará enfermo, en cama?"

"No es buena idea."

"¿Por qué no?"

"Rin regresó."

"Oh, eso lo explica todo." Comentó el rubio pensativo."¿Quiere decir que tu... lo sabes?"

El chico de ojos azules tenía su vista fija en frente."Sí." Nagisa suspiró aliviado.

"No pasaron muchos días desde que se fue." El pequeño rubio era alguien bastante curioso, al parecer."¿Volvió por Mako-chan? ¡Ahh, es tan romántico!"

"Su familia tenía asuntos a resolver aún." Nagisa guardó silencio, esperando que el mayor se explicara mejor."Hablé con él, vino a mi casa anoche y me desafió a una competencia."

"¿Qué...?" Haruka guardó silencio y el más bajo entendió."No me lo digas si no quieres, malvado."

"No debiste faltar a clases... "Rin parecía nervioso, Makoto era un chico bastante responsable y secretamente, que hiciera ciertos desarreglos por él le causaba una pequeña alegría en su corazón."Prométeme que esto no afectará tus calificaciones. "Advirtió, sintiéndose peor que una madre. El castaño comenzó a reírse, ambos estaban recostados en el pasto, el parque en el cual tomaron el descanso era grande; los arboles y arbustos fueron colocados para darle privacidad a la gente.

"Es tranquilo aquí. "Comentó Makoto, maravillado ante la hermosa naturaleza. Podía escuchar el canto de los pájaros instalados en la copa de los árboles más altos y el agua correr del rio cercano.

"Sí, me gusta éste lugar. "El castaño se giró para mirarle con curiosidad."El verde..." No quería continuar, pero Makoto no le quitaba los ojos de encima."Son como tus... ya sabes."

"Rin... "

"Tus ojos. "Completó finalmente el pelirrojo desviando su mirada avergonzado.

"Hmm... "Makoto se terminó por sentar en el pasto sólo para poder inclinarse hacia el rostro de Rin y depositar un suave beso en la mejilla izquierda. El chico de los ojos carmín sintiéndose insatisfecho con aquello, le sujetó del rostro y procedió a acercar sus labios a los del menor quien casi por reflejo tomó distancia.

"¿Te pasa algo...?"

"No, sólo me asusté. "El más alto nuevamente se acercó, temblando y dudoso al pelirrojo hasta que sus labios rozaron. Rin pestañeó varias veces, perplejo."¿Y... cómo te va en Australia?" Cuestionó, dando un gran cambio al ambiente.

"Bien. Estoy inscrito en una academia profesional... "

"¡Vaya...! "Exclamó Makoto, admirado.

"¿Y a ti?"

"Está por terminar la escuela, y planeamos volver al entrenamiento de verano con Nagisa y... "Makoto nuevamente se vio perdido en sus pensamientos."Haru..." Susurró.

Rin chasqueó la lengua, frustrado."Pero si él nada bastante bien."

"Va por la piscina más que nada, lo conoces..."

_El verano llegó, el único alivio a tal abrumador calor era la playa, la piscina; el agua en abundancia. _

_"No lo entiendo... ¡Tu estilo de nado es perfecto!" Exclamó Nagisa quejumbroso, dándole golpes con su cabeza en la espalda del pelinegro._

_"Haruka, realmente si tu no querías entrar... "_

_"Si quería."_

_"¡Chicos, es hora del calentamiento!" El rubio sonrió emocionado y corrió a unirse al grupo, el más alto estaba por seguirlo cuando Haruka le detuvo sujetando de su brazo._

_"¿Está mal unirme a la academia y querer acompañarte? "Preguntó el de ojos azules, y parecía realmente no saber la respuesta._

Estaba sufriendo un montón de revelaciones respecto a Haruka, y era un mal momento con Rin al lado suyo, el pelirrojo por el cual se deprimió por esos pocos días fuera del país. Realmente agradecía que volviera por un tiempo, si esos días se hubiesen alargado a más sería un desastre.

"¿Vamos?"

"¿Eh? ¿Dónde?"

"¿Quieres ir a comer?"

"Ah, claro. "Contestó volviendo en sí.

Makoto no quería que su cita transcurriera de ésta manera, Rin estaba siendo bastante atento y amable pero no lograba dejar de lado sus preocupaciones. Llegó a creer que estando lejos de Haruka sus pensamientos sobre él abandonarían su cabeza, pero parecían concentrarse con mayor fuerza que antes.

No había mucho que ver en el centro comercial, la gran parte del día recorrieron la ciudad tomados de la mano, el dialogo salía de manera natural, nada forzado.

Demasiado perfecto.

Sin darse cuenta llegaron a la playa, el viento soplaba levemente desordenando sus cabellos y el suave aroma marino llegó a sus narices. Rin suspiró agotado, se acercaba la parte difícil; ¿cómo decirle a tu novio de hace muy poco, que marcharías dentro de un día y medio?

Porque se lo ocultó, por no querer preocuparle.

Y esta vez no podrá regresar hasta dentro de un buen tiempo...

El sol se estaba ocultando, el tierno chico orca debido al frio que estaba comenzando a sentir abrazó el peluche que le habían obsequiado esa misma tarde, disfrutando el silencio entre ellos y el sonido de las olas chocar en las rocas.

"Rin." Tragó en seco el más alto, preso de los nervios. Finalmente se había dado el valor, era ahora o nunca; así lo presentía."Tengo que decirte algo... pero no te enfades." Le pidió apenado.

El pelirrojo abrazó al menor por la espalda."¿Qué cosa?"

"No te enfades..." Repitió Makoto sujetando con fuerza los brazos alrededor de su cintura."Es sólo que si no lo digo, no dejaré de sentirme mal." Intentaba explicarse. El mayor no respondió, esperando que el más alto le terminara de hablar."Besé a Haru." Rin seguía en silencio, intentando imaginarse el tipo de situación en la que podría suceder aquello."Habla... lo que sea, por favor." Makoto no iba a soltar los brazos del pelirrojo hasta que diera alguna reacción o señal."Ese día, Haru me preguntó si tu beso había sido de importancia y que si no, lo besara... Sé que no debí intentar negar lo que sentía por ti pero..." Sintió como Rin trataba de apartarse del abrazo.

"Makoto, suéltame." Habló finalmente el tiburón, alterado. El aludido obedeció de inmediato pero se mantuvo dándole la espalda."Mírame..."

"Lo siento..." Rin le volteó con un poco de fuerza.

"¡Da igual!" Gritó el pelirrojo sintiéndose temblar de rabia."¿Lo besaste? Me da igual. Es él, es con Haruka si vas a hacer algo o ir a alguna parte, por quien llorabas si lo distanciaban de ti. ¡¿Haruka es el indicado, no?!" Makoto cerró sus ojos, dispuesto a soportar eso y más."¿No vas a decir nada? ¿Tengo razón, acaso?"

"No..." Murmuró débilmente el castaño pero Rin no alcanzó a oírle.

Ya no estaba ahí.

* * *

**Ojalá éste sea el último capítulo donde los haga sufrir xDD**

**Aquí terminan los capítulos con 12 años, mis nenes crecen (?)**

**El siguiente capítulo finalmente aparecerá el acompañante de Nagisa (mencionado en un spoiler hermoso anterior)**

**Disculpen el retraso, no tenía internet y fue un caos; escribí el cap con partes saltadas XDDD fue un lío ordenarlo todo después y en eso me demoré (también la malvada televisión que me quitaba preciado tiempo del día uwu)**

**Muchas gracias a los que siguen mi fic y a los que comentan y... a todos!**

**Cuídense ~**


	9. Competencia

**Annie Thompson, Rin, rin qué haremos contigo u_u kjshf**

**Sayuki Yukimura, muahaha no sé, me dio un impulso sádico-torturador (?) Aquí veremos que sucede con el pobre tiburón impulsivo :c. Si, reitero... es RinMako -le agrada pensar en hard- XDDD**

**Aiiri, es todo un drama, lo sé :c! Me alegra saber lo que piensas de la cofcofallidacofcof cita. Sisi, volverá y... habrá hard (?) ok, no sé xDDDD **

**Kiryu Zero, si! Pero de todos modos, Makoto no podía continuar de ese modo con Rin sin haberlo confesado primero :'c valdrá la pena. Gracias por la comprensión ~**

* * *

Comenzaba el día en el Samezuka, aún no era tiempo para el entrenamiento diario por lo que faltaba que algunas personas llegaran al lugar. Lo último que supo fue que un club de una escuela no muy prestigiada vendrían, aceptando la invitación del capitán debido al interés que éste demostraba hacia Gou, quien pertenecía al club de dicha escuela.

En otras palabras, vería a Makoto.

Porque Gou le contó todo acerca del pequeño grupo, también sobre los demás integrantes. Seguían siendo los mismos de antes; Nagisa, Makoto, Haruka y por último un chico del mismo año que Nagisa, llamado Ryugazaki Rei. Nombre que podría tomarse como el de una chica. ¡Qué ingeniosos!

¿Acaso se trataba de algún reemplazo?

"Ya están aquí." Avisó Mikoshiba

Rin no se atrevía a mirar, cuatro años pasaron de la última vez que vio a Makoto. ¿Cómo será el cambio? ¿Su corazón se mantendría a un ritmo cardíaco aceptable?

El chico tierno de hace un tiempo ahora entraba con 17 años y una estatura que superaba bastante la suya. La tentación le superó y una vez que posó sus ojos carmín en el castaño no pudo volver a apartarlos, aún cuando éste dialogaba con el capitán del Samezuka."Makoto..." Susurró inconscientemente. El muchacho de cabellos plateados logró oírle sin problemas.

"¡Vaya, era un chico!" Exclamó, sin quererlo. Rin volteó a verle sorprendido."L-Le escuché en varias ocasiones llamarlo mientras dormía..." Quiso explicarse Nitori avergonzado."Lo lamento, Matsuoka-senpai..."

"No te preocupes." Se apresuró en responder el pelirrojo, reprendiéndose mentalmente al cometer tal acto típico de colegiala enamorada. Sus ojos volvieron donde la persona que estaba mirando y en su campo visual apareció un chico de cabellos negros casi de su misma altura. ¿Haruka? El delfín se instaló a un lado de la orca y no se movió de ahí."Iré a cambiarme." Le informó a Nitori y partió a los camarines.

La relación de Haruka y Makoto continuaba igual que hace 5 años...

"¿No te bañarás?" Cuestionó el de ojos verdes; el mayor traía puesto su bañador.

"Makoto estás enfermo..."

"Si... ya lo sé; no entraré a la piscina." Satisfecho con la respuesta el pelinegro marchó en busca de el resto del equipo.

"Uhm, hola." Saludó un muchacho más bajo que él."Soy Nitori Aiichiro, un gusto."

"Makoto Tachibana." Se presentó esbozando una sonrisa amable.

"¿No va a participar éste día?"

"La verdad no, estoy enfermo y podría empeorar..."

Nitori se mostró preocupado."Ah, entonces debió quedarse en casa." Le reprendió, hasta que se dio cuenta de ello."Lo siento, yo..."

"Uh, no; tienes razón." Concedió el castaño sintiéndose conmovido por la dulce personalidad de aquel muchacho.

"¿Vino a velar por su equipo?"

"Si." Se fijó en la piscina ya que su amigo estaba dentro de ella."También me gusta verlo nadar..." El chico de cabellos plateados fue testigo del fugaz brillo pasar por los verdes ojos del mayor.

"¿Nanase-san?" El más alto asintió."Realmente debes apreciarlo mucho."

"Ai, vamos." Rin finalmente habló, luego de presenciar la conversación a las espaldas de ambos muchachos.

El aludido aceptó extrañado. Si su superior hablaba de Makoto en sueños, se conocían, ¿por qué no intercambiaban palabras? Aunque sea un saludo de cortesía.

Pero lo que el menor ignoraba, es que si hubo un contacto entre ellos; el verde de los ojos de Makoto se perdieron en las llamas carmín por unos segundos. Ésa mirada dolía, cargada en resentimiento y podía vislumbrar parte del orgullo pisoteado aquella noche de hace años; Rin estaba a la defensiva.

Makoto suspiró, tarde o temprano tendrían que conversar el asunto. Darse el tiempo de solucionar lo que hace años no quisieron. Tan sumido parecía estar en sus pensamientos que no notó a Haruka quien estaba en la orilla de la piscina, mirandolo en silencio.

"¿Ya vas a salir?" El castaño tendió su mano hacia el de ojos azules, con una sonrisa en los labios.

Haruka aceptando la ayuda salió de la piscina."¿Te dijo algo?"

"No..."

"Cobarde." Pensó Haruka y escuchó una risita de Makoto; otra vez adivinando sus pensamientos.

"Rin no es un cobarde... lo comprendo."

Él había dicho eso una vez, hace unos años a Rin y defendiendo a Haru; qué ironía.

"¡Estamos de vuelta!" Exclamó Nagisa con demasiado entusiasmo.

"¿Dónde andaban?" Le cuestionó el de ojos verdes a los dos muchachos recién llegados.

Rei se adelantó para explicar."Makoto-senpai, yo le dije que no debíamos salir."

"Sólo fui a recorrer el lugar." Reclamó el rubio empujando al peliazul a un lado."¡Eres muy injusto, Rei-chan!"

"Falta Gou." Dijo el pelinegro rompiendo el silencio.

"Oh, si. También el capitán, ¿o no?"

"Les iré a buscar." Makoto se alejó, procurando que el delfín quedase al cuidado del resto. La verdad es que no tenía idea dónde partir a buscar, pero preguntando se llega."¿Están listos?" Preguntó, dirigiéndose al de ojos azules y al pequeño rubio.

"¡Claro que sí, me encantaría competir contra muchos!" Nagisa parecía tener energías de sobra.

El chico de cabellos castaños les sonrió antes de desaparecer por un pasillo completamente vacío.

"¿A dónde vas?" Cuestionó alguien a su espalda, dandole un susto.

"Estaba buscando a..."

"El entrenamiento empezó." La voz de Rin se escuchaba extraña."Es una lástima que no hayas podido ver a tu novio nadar, ¿no lo crees?"

¿Ah? ¿Su novio...?

"Rin, me parece que estás confundiendo un poco las cosas..." Habló Makoto afligido, queriendo dejar en claro todo en el momento. Si el mayor se llevaba la idea equivocada la situación entre ellos podría empeorar."¡Ya no tengo nada con Haru!"

"¿Quieres decir que en otro momento sí tuviste algo con él?" El tiburón comenzaba a exasperarse."Adivino; apenas me fui comenzaron a salir."

"No es así, fue cuando teníamos 14-15 años."

No le importó confesar todo en 'público', después de todo era parte del pasado.

"Lo que sea..." Susurró Rin. El pelinegro ex novio de Makoto acababa de ganarle en la competencia amistosa, no era el momento adecuado para estar cerca del muchacho de ojos verdes. Y por ello fue que agarró con algo de brusquedad el brazo del más alto, guiándolo hasta una sala; los vestidores y estaban a solas."No soporto el que Haru haya ocupado mi lugar durante ése tiempo."

Makoto se quedó sin palabras, sorprendido ante el repentino cambio de humor del mayor y más aún al sentir las manos de Rin sujetar su rostro para acortar la distancia entre sus labios.

* * *

**Son las 3:57 a.m, hace unos minutos atrás terminé el cap. **

**Di por terminado un fic, así que ahora sólo me quedan 3... pero ¿ven la imagen del fic? La hizo una amiga y escribió "Las revanchas de Haru" y es una gran idea o_o! Me siento motivada a escribir un HaruMako, vendría siendo la historia que tuvieron en sus 14-15 años (algo que si lo agrego acá... encuentro que sería fuera de lugar :c) ¿Qué piensan? ;o;**

**Bueno, gracias por leer... EN SERIO **

**Me voy a dormir!**

**Bye~~**


	10. Tercera

**Annie Thompson, now kiss! (?) Gracias ~**

**Aiiri, yo también quisiera eso... aunque no me crean, es que no sé... es amor lento, muahah -u- Gracias por darme tu opinión, pronto apareceré con ese nuevo proyecto ~**

**Anakashi, que no abuse mucho de Makoto? Oh, vamos, sé que quieres leer eso (?) xDD Aprecio mucho tu opinión respecto a eso! Haha, pilluelos, pero ya aparecieron -lo deja a imaginación-**

**Sayuki Yukimura, si... aw :'c -le da pena el haberlos hecho terminar-**

**Kiryu Zero, y sería muy interesante escribirlo también, la pareja es todo un reto y creo que es bastante... poco común (refiriéndome a la cantidad de fans) Seguramente haha, quizás sólo se esté haciendo el rudo (?)**

**AmanthaB, hola! kdjf gracias ~ y si lo escribiré :3**

**Léanme**** abajo **

* * *

Rin le tenía acorralado tras la puerta de los cambiadores, aprovechando la cercanía para cerrar con seguro y evitar cualquier entrada que los tomara por sorpresa. La intensidad del beso comenzaba a afectar su cuerpo; su cabeza daba vueltas y no era a causa de la falta de oxígeno -cosa que le sucedía bastante antes.- Hasta que el pelirrojo se distanció, paseando sus labios por el cuello mientras mordía suavemente la piel expuesta del menor.

"Ah..." Jadeó Makoto, el de ojos carmín acariciaba su torso por debajo de la ropa.

La queja del castaño pareció sacarlo de su trance."Mierda..." Susurró Rin examinando el rostro sonrojado de Makoto

"¿No me odias?" Makoto se sentía realmente angustiado, por fin tenía la oportunidad de saber aquello que había estado rondando por su cabeza durante años, pero siempre le temió la respuesta."Por lo de antes..." Explicó.

Rin se alejó ya que continuaba desnudo cintura arriba."No podría odiarte." Dijo soltando un suspiro, el más alto permaneció en el mismo lugar en silencio."Lamento no haber escuchado lo que intentabas decirme ese día." Confesó el de ojos carmín dándole la espalda a Makoto, de esa manera reconocer sus errores era menos complicado."Es normal tener otras parejas." Buscó entre sus cosas lo necesario para darse una ducha; las ganas de practicar en la piscina desaparecieron, sólo quería irse luego a dormir."En parte me alegra que no me hayas esperado; tardé mucho..." Makoto le abrazó y sintió la calidez del menor expandirse por su espalda.

"Olvídalo, lo que importa es que estamos aquí; todo se solucionó." Murmuró Makoto sintiendo como si un peso se quitara de sus hombros.

"Makoto..." El contacto entre sus cuerpos cosquilleaba, afectando de sobremanera al mayor quien siempre extrañó la sensación de sus pieles rozarse como en un beso, abrazo o el simplemente tomarse de las manos."No es un buen lugar..."

"¿Huh?" Las mejillas de Makoto se ruborizaron. ¿Acaso hablaba de...?

"Digo, no podemos encerrarnos mucho tiempo acá." Se apresuró en aclarar el tiburón, separándose del castaño para caminar hacia la puerta y abrirla.

"Disculpa... de seguro tendrás problemas con Mikoshiba."

"Supongo pero debía aprovechar la situación, quizás cuando volveríamos a vernos de nuevo."

"Es cierto, una academia como esta te exigen bastante ¿no es así?" El mayor asintió. No hubo más dialogo entre ellos; el de ojos verdes se acercó a Rin, inseguro y le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de irse.

Haruka estaba con Gou y Rei conversando mientras observaban el sistema de entrenamiento del Samezuka. Nagisa y Nitori más apartados, parecían estar buscando algo en el lugar hasta que vieron al capitán del club de Iwatobi aparecer de la nada y muy nervioso se instaló a un lado del pelinegro, deseando que no hayan notado su ausencia por mucho tiempo.

Claro que a Haruka Nanase no se le escapaba nada, menos si se trataba de su mejor amigo y antiguo amor. El castaño apareció en su campo visual y parecía radiar felicidad, una que hace mucho tiempo había dejado de ver.

Sus ojos recorrieron al más alto de pies a cabeza, después de todo Makoto estaba enfermo y podía decaer en cualquier momento. Hasta que sus mares azules dieron con una zona rojiza en el cuello del menor, ocultada levemente por la ropa que traía puesta.

Así que Rin continuaba sintiendo cosas por Makoto.

El de ojos verdes no parecía estar enterado de las marcas que comenzaban a aparecer en su cuello pero de seguro ocurrió con su permiso.

Haruka era bastante consciente de lo que sentía el castaño por Rin, Makoto los fue reprimiendo una vez que el pelirrojo se marchó pero mantuvieron la gran intensidad y fuerza; aún siendo novio de Makoto, ésa era la piedra que impedía el progreso de la relación.

Lo sabía desde un principio, hasta que un día pasaría esto.

* * *

**El capítulo es corto (cosa que no me agrada) pero no quería demorarme más tiempo sin traerles capítulo :c**

**Lo bueno es que sí escribiré ese HaruMako -confirmandolo- **

**Lo malo es que entré a clases... y ese cuento de los primeros días son una pérdida de tiempo es mentira! Este 25 fue el primer día y ya partimos con la jornada completa y ya me siento muy cansada ;-****;**

**Y sobre las escenas... ya saben;paciencia mis queridas/os saltamontes.**

**Eso, creo que no me verán tan seguido por aquí como antes.**

**Saludos**


End file.
